ophidianuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ophidian Wars: The Legend of Killflame
Game Features Customize and Equip: Maya can utilize Spectral Core in tandem with unique items she finds. Inserting different type of Core in to Kalim’s Spear (for example), offer a variety of advantages. Choosing the right Core in the right situations is crucial to tackle different challenges. Explore: Use the game feature called Internal Monolog to uncover secret items. Exploring new areas and experimenting with abilities will provoke Maya to ponder her situation and possibly reveal clues. 3D Rendered Graphics: Professional level graphics from a top-down perspective, with an active “battle cam” that zooms in, and creates angle for intense combat. Train and Educate: Learn new abilities by training with allies, finding ancient writings, and completing quests. Story Avagar is home to an ancient and diverse species who maintain it’s balance and integrity – known as Spectrals. Spectrals are unique beings who were born with the planet, literally given life from pieces the planet’s core. Their link to the planet is powerful and complex. Another species known as the Avagarsians are a mostly kind and intelligent one. They are adventurous and ambitious, responsible for exploration and advancements in civilization. They’ve learned, with practice, to respect and coexist amiably with most Spectrals. However, a period of peace and advancement has been broken with the sudden appearance of the Ophidians. Balance is now wavering and loyalties are crumbling. Ophidian Wars: The Legend of Kilflame will follow the story of a young Avagarsian named Maya, a woman of royalty who is caught in a turbulent time of change, and outcast from her home city of Kilflame. Determined to find answers and help restore peace, she sets out across the desert alone.. FAQ What are you all about? Small Cave Games is a small ‘indie’ team that believes there’s a giant need to create an adventure game built on a classic foundation, with innovative concepts and mechanics. We miss the older aventure games that relied heavily on exploration, discovery, and storytelling, rather than 8 button mega combos and tight spandex ninja babes. Look, I liked the ninja babes at first too, but really they’re all the same and are full of empty promises. Anyhow, we’re incoporating pieces of what made those classic adventure games so immersive, and adding some new twists. Who is Small Cave Games? The team consists of: Carl Van Ostrand: Producer/Designer Bryan Ecker: Lead Programmer Craig Aoyama: Concept Art/Designer Valri Viala: 3D Modeling/Animation Robert Dowling: Animation/Rigging Jeremy Lowther: HUD/Map/Inventory Artwork Also thanks to Chris Hilldenbrand for the title screen art and game logo. So What is Ophidian Wars? Ophidian Wars: The Legend of Kilflame is a retro style, top-down, action/adventure RPG. It’s a video game that’s still under development. It will flaunt 3D graphics rendered in 2D. I Don’t Get It! Retro = a throwback to the older games, “vintage” if you will. Using similar design and concepts as some classic older video games we know and love. Top Down = the game perspective is from a bird’s eye view. Action/adventure RPG = a mess of game types that basically means it incorporates elements from each one. Can I Play The Game? Not yet. We’re still working on it. So What’s This Website For? This website serves as launching pad to game development, and subsequently a play-by-play of of the process. Not only that, but this site will be interlocked with the game itself, offering additional content and clues revealing game secrets. That Sounds a Bit Strange. Well that’s not even a question! But we’re doing things a little bit differently and experimentally. First we’re conceptualizing and designing the game world and structure (the cornerstone of any good RPG, in my opinion). We want to build a strong foundation. At the moment we’re developing a ton of content and framework – and development is underway – although still early. When Will the Game Be Released? We’re aiming for Spring of 2010. And Where? First stop is Xbox Community Games. Category:Ophidian Wars